


Art for "Kind of Blue" by desertpoet

by penumbria



Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: This is art for the NCIS Big Bang 2016 story "Kind of Blue" by desertpoet





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kind of Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255633) by [Desertpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desertpoet/pseuds/Desertpoet). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS and make no money from this.

 

 

 

 


End file.
